Release Your Heart From My Embrace
by sutoroberi.pai
Summary: [Jiang Wei & Xing Cai] and maybe a tiny bit of [Zhao Yun & Xing Cai]. Maybe Guan Ping later. When Xing Cai has a strange dream about Jiang Wei and he overhears the 'key' words, what will happen to their relation? Grow deeper? Please R & R!


A/n: Hello readers! This is my first Dynasty Warriors fan fiction! It's Jiang Wei & Xing Cai, an unusual pairing, but I thought it was interesting, also Zhao Yun & Xing Cai but not much in the story. I know in real life he's older than her by like, twenty or less years, but oh well! I'm going on game view, not history! I'm thinking of putting Guan Ping & Xing Cai, but I'm not too familiar with him. Lol! Please read and review!

**Flames are accepted but only if you tell me what was so bad about the fan fiction and I'll try to improve! ;;**

And also, Xing Cai may be called Xing, Jiang Wei called Jiang etc. I haven't played in a while and even though it's an unusual pairing, it's just a fan fiction! Heee heee.

Please tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xing Cai, Jiang Wei or any of the Shu universe. Actually, none of them! They all belong to Koei and if I owned it, they'd prolly go bankrupt.

Chapter One

"Oh, that planning took forever!" Xing Cai sighed as she closed the castle windows.

Xing Cai rested her head on a comfy pillow as she day dreamed about what the future held for her.

"Oh, Lord Zhao Yun…" she sighed, and dozed off into a nap.

_in the dream_

Xing Cai was on a field filled with flowers. Flowers like daisies, orchids, and other sensations that sated the air with its aroma. Suddenly, a figure approached behind her, and wrapped his arms around her tiny little waist.

"Lord Zhao Yun!" Xing Cai exclaimed, but received no reply. She knew it; she was far too young for Zhao Yun as she couldn't bear to face him. But still, there was something about him that still gleamed in her heart.

There was a long pause. Xing Cai wanted him to say anything, for she was too scared of turning around. Another moment passed, and she gave up.

She abruptly turned around, "Lord Zhao Yu-!"

She was cut off, when a sight before her shocked her eyes.

"Ji-Ji..Jiang Wei?"

"Let's just stay like this..." Jiang Wei said as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

_back to the real word_

Xing Cai was still dozing away, and she seemed to be enjoying her dream. There was a soft knock on the door, almost as if it were a tap. After another knock and a moment of silence, in crept a masculine, tall, slender built figure.

Jiang Wei.

"Xing Cai, I hope I'm not disturbing you, but we need your help in comm.—." Jiang Wei began when he heard soft breath's of sleeping. Jiang Wei froze, when his mind crossed him (and **not** for the first time actually) that she was a real blossomed beauty.

"She's so beautiful." Jiang Wei whispered, but knew that she would never be his. He was just an officer, while she had too many suitors well ahead of her.

Jiang Wei closed the door behind him and sat by a nearby chair, looking at Xing Cai's peaceful figure.

'_She's going to miss out on lunch…'_ Jiang Wei thought to himself, and sighed in contempt, _'to sleep like this in the middle of the day. How unladylike. Yet… she's so majestic.'_

He just sat there staring at her when he decided it was time to go…

'_She'll never be with me anyways…'_

Just as he faced the door and was about to pull the latch, he heard Xing Cai say something that made him freeze which made his mouth go agape.

"Oh, Jiang Wei, you're so romantic!" She exclaimed in glee and then said in a charming whisper, "I think I love you too."

Jiang Wei couldn't believe what he was hearing. Especially when it came out of Xing Cai's mouth.

'_Could she have possibly seen me?' _He thought for a moment, _'no, she didn't see me come in and was sleeping the other way most of the time I was here. Yes, of course, that's how it is!' _

He turned to face her, was this really happening? He shook his head.

'_No, I must leave before she wakes up.' _

He opened the door ever so slowly and crept out as slowly as he could.

She started to flutter her eyes open and gradually stretched her body out. Jiang Wei was halfway through the door and managed to get out swift and quick.

He looked all around him and took a deep breath.

'_Phew! And luckily, the guards in this hallway are out to lunch.' _Jiang Wei realized as he stretched and felt his face burning, _'What is this sensation I'm feeling, Xing Cai likes me? No, loves?!'_

Either way, he didn't want to think about it even though he was pretty happy that she dreamt about him. Maybe he did have a chance…?

Jiang Wei decided to go and eat lunch and take his mind off this new baffling matter.

--

Xing Cai stretched and rose from where she was sleeping and opened the curtains to see the daylight before her.

'_Hmm, lunch time already? I better straighten out.' _

She picked up the brush from her dressing table and began to smooth out her hair. She had this awkward feeling in her head. Something was telling her something to her mind, as if…it was a premonition. She shook her head and doubted that anything was going unlikely in her mind. But still, it craved. And she urged to know what was going on. She paused for a moment. Then she began brushing her hair blankly just staring in the mirror with an expressionless look on her face. Then, it hit her.

Jiang Wei.

She blushed instantly at the dream that she just had. She couldn't believe it, for it seemed so real.

Jiang Wei. The name echoed in her head. But she never expected, out of all people of it to be Jiang Wei. How? She squinted and shook her head, but she felt the dream. She loved the dream, but it was Jiang Wei.

"What's going on with me?" Xing Cai wondered and washed her face with cold water. And then she headed out for lunch, expecting not to see Jiang Wei. She would give anything not to see him.

'_But then again,' _She thought, _'it was just a dream. I shouldn't let it get to me.'_

--

Xing Cai entered the dining hall and sat next to Guan Ping expecting a delightful lunch.

She sighed, as there was no sign of Jiang Wei.

'_I have to take my mind off of this; after all, it's just a dream.' _Xing Cai let out a deep sigh once again.

"What's the matter Xing? Bad dream?" Guan Ping asked and Xing Cai jumped at the word dream. Guan Ping looked astonished.

"Uh, no, no bad dreams, just uhm… there was a rat in my room! And you know how much I hate those things!!" Xing Cai retorted, for she didn't want to give any hints away. But she did, because she startled to the word "dream".

Guan Ping had a non-emotional look on his face, and chuckled.

"Ahaha, you have to do better than that Xing Cai! You're a terrible liar! Heh heh." Guan Ping snickered.

Xing Cai blushed lightly and stayed silent. She tried not to look at Guan Ping for she feared he would see her cherry face.

Liu Bei entered the room and sat at the head of the table with Zhao Yun to the side of him. Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying, Ma Chao, Pang Tong and Jiang Wei followed. They all gathered at the table and servers came out and placed steamy food in front of them. Xing Cai was so absorbed at Zhao Yun's laughter and didn't realize that someone very important was sitting beside her to the right.

Jiang Wei.

She shook her head lightly and began to eat her food. Dim sum was served along with rice and wine. It was truly a refined lunch.

Jiang Wei didn't want to pay attention to Xing Cai, but continuously glanced at her way. He couldn't help it, and Xing Cai had no idea he was there. Maybe because she was too occupied in her mind and was enjoying her lunch.

'_Does she know about what she said?' _Jiang Wei thought and swallowed his rice. Xing Cai looked over too the plate beside her. And realized that she had no dumpling, she was yearning one for days.

The rest of the group was chit-chatting about Cao Cao and their day. Xing Cai didn't batter an eye with the last dumpling that was in this plate. But still, she desired it!

"Are you going to eat that?" Xing Cai finally asked and looked at the holder of the fine dumpling. And then, their eyes met. Xing Cai froze, and quickly averted her gaze.

'_Oh no! He's sitting beside me! Just act calm and casual.' _Xing Cai thought and went back to eating her food.

"Guess not." She answered, but said it in a flirtatious manner.

"Hey, did you think I was going to say no? Here, you can have it." Jiang Wei placed the dumpling on her plate and she looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you Jiang Wei." She started to eat it little by little and felt an aura to her right, "Yes Jiang Wei?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Jiang Wei replied and went back to eating his food.

Xing Cai smiled lightly and began to eat her food yet again.

--

It was dark and cleared skied outside. The moon gleamed brightly and fires blazed giving light around the castle to those who needed it.

Xing Cai took a walk in the garden; she wanted to clear things out of her mind. It was filled up and gave her a headache. She admired the flowers for their simple beauty and looked at them cherishingly. Even though it was pretty dark, the moonlight gave off a presence that gave one an ability to see the flowers, as well be seen in the dark. And fires gave a safe glow. She heard something rustle behind her and quickly got on guard. She turned around her to see Zhao Yun.

"Why hello there Lady Xing, what brings you out here so late at night?" Zhao Yun asked as he walked up to her.

Xing Cai felt sick all of a sudden. Zhao Yun approached real close to her.

"Lord Zhao Yun, I came out because I couldn't sleep. I had too many things on my mind that need some time to clear out." Xing Cai answered and touched a flower delicately. She fingered an outline around the petals and stopped, "do you wish me to go in my lord?"

Zhao Yun shook his head and smiled, "its such fine weather outside tonight. Let's enjoy it."

Xing Cai smiled. This is one of the reasons she liked him. He had a kind side to him, even though he was bold and seemed like a tyrant to some people. But then again, he was protecting them.

Jiang Wei was sitting behind a bush as it was one of his quiet spots at night to think. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it sort of developed as he was curious to see what happened.

"Xing Cai," Zhao Yun started, "you're becoming beautiful by the minute and whenever the moonlight shines on your face, it's as if the whole world has silenced."

Zhao Yun went closer up to her took the palm of his hand and cupped her face, "Immaculate, it can cause fitful danger and jealousy to many of the court ladies."

Zhao Yun laughed quietly.

Xing Cai felt faint, and felt heat creep up her cheeks, "Lord Zhao Yun."

"Be careful, and get lots of rest." Zhao Yun said and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

With that, he walked away and Xing Cai felt her stomach churn.

Jiang Wei peeped, and his heart sank a thousand depths.

'_Just as I thought, she'd never like me.'_

--

A/n: Aww! Poor Jiangy bear! Lol! hugs Anyways, the story will get hotter and of course I'll spice things up for the both of them! Review!! !


End file.
